<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter by ivoryline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808217">Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline'>ivoryline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), look this is just short and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m not being annoying. I am trying to atone for a murder. Or several murders, probably,” Aziraphale says hotly. The man comes to a stop and looks at Aziraphale, one sharp eyebrow arching over the rim of his sunglasses.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Murders? Now that’s what you should’ve led with.” Aziraphale makes a grab for the clipboard but the man holds it over his head just out of reach. “What do fish have to do with murder?”</i>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale needs signatures for his petition and it would be great if this handsome stranger would just please sign the form</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is Aziraphale isn’t sure how much he really cares about glitter.</p>
<p>Anathema had swanned into his flat like she’s done on a weekly basis since uni, eyes flashing behind her owlish lenses. She had launched into a heated lecture about the numerous ways glitter is destroying the environment while Aziraphale fidgeted guiltily in his chair. The amount of glitter he had worn during last Pride alone probably murdered an entire family of dolphins. Family? School? He couldn’t remember the correct terminology but the point is he’s murdered them.</p>
<p>So now he’s joined her coalition and he’s standing around on the pavement begging people for signatures on a petition. Anathema had tried to get him to wear one of the t-shirts she made, but really that’s going much too far. He has more than enough going on with the clipboard and he doesn’t need to add loitering in Mayfair in a t-shirt on top of it.</p>
<p>Aziraphale has been there all day and hasn’t gotten a single signature to show for it. It turns out people don’t like it when someone hassles them about the environment in the middle of a work day. Aziraphale might as well be a leper for how thoroughly he’s being avoided.</p>
<p>Aziraphale stares forlornly down at the clipboard. Anathema feels so passionately about this and he doesn’t want fish to die. It’s decided, then. The next person that walks out of this building is going to sign his petition whether they like it or not.</p>
<p>The next person turns out to be a tall lanky man in a sharp well tailored suit. He’s wearing sunglasses and a rather severe expression. His red hair falls in soft waves to his shoulders and half of it is pulled back in a bun. The movement of his hips suggests they’re only tangentially aware of how they’re supposed to function.</p>
<p>Aziraphale wasn’t expecting his target to be so handsome but, well, needs must. He surges forward to block the man’s path, clipboard and pen at the ready.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Aziraphale says and cranks out the most genuine smile he can manage, “if I could have just a moment-”</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in buying anything, thanks,” the man interrupts. He’s got a soft Scottish brogue and Aziraphale is not swooning. He’s not swooning because he’s there to get signatures on an important petition and he isn’t doing a very good job. The man tries to step around Aziraphale but Aziraphale blocks him again.</p>
<p>“I’m not selling anything, I’m trying-”</p>
<p>“I’m good, thanks.”</p>
<p>He manages to side step Aziraphale and strides off down the sidewalk. Aziraphale follows after him, determined. He’s going to get at least one signature, damn it.</p>
<p>“It’s really rather important, if you’d just let me-”</p>
<p>The man heaves a great sigh and turns to face Aziraphale. He snatches the clipboard out of Aziraphale’s hand and looks it over.</p>
<p>“What’s this all about, then?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Aziraphale says, heartened. “Well, you see, fish are eating glitter and it’s all rather awful.”</p>
<p>The man makes a thoughtful noise and nods a couple times before tucking the clipboard under his arm like a newspaper and walking away. Aziraphale stands there a moment, mouth slightly ajar and totally baffled, before outrage settles in. He chases after the ginger thief and vows to never join another one of Anathema’s coalitions.</p>
<p>“Now see here,” Aziraphale says when he catches up to the man, “give that back.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p’. “Shouldn’t have been so annoying if you had wanted to keep it.”</p>
<p>The thief has longer legs than Aziraphale and he wishes he would slow down just a smidge. It’s been a long day and at this point all Aziraphale wants to do is soak his feet.</p>
<p>“I’m not being annoying. I am <em>trying</em> to atone for a murder. Or several murders, probably,” Aziraphale says hotly. The man comes to a stop and looks at Aziraphale, one sharp eyebrow arching over the rim of his sunglasses.</p>
<p>“Murders? Now that’s what you should’ve led with.” Aziraphale makes a grab for the clipboard but the man holds it over his head just out of reach. “What do fish have to do with murder?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nevermind. You’re only making fun of me,” Aziraphale huffs, straightening his waistcoat.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. Well, maybe a little, but I really am interested now-” he leaves it dangling and Aziraphale realizes he’s asking for a name.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” he supplies.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” the man repeats, like he’s savoring it. “You have successfully roped me in. Who did you murder and how does that lead to fish petitions?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little convoluted, I admit, and I can’t say I totally understand it but I haven’t missed a Pride parade since I was 18,” Aziraphale begins and the redhead’s other eyebrow joins its brother. “All that glitter begins to add up and apparently it ends up in the ocean. So, it stands to reason that I have more than likely killed an entire family of dolphins over the years.”</p>
<p>“Pod.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s a pod of dolphins.” At Aziraphale’s inquiring look he adds, “Saw it in a documentary once.”</p>
<p>“Right, well. My friend drafted up this petition and I would really appreciate it if you signed it.” Aziraphale twists his hands nervously as the man studies his face. “Trying to lower the body count, as it were.”</p>
<p>The man abruptly sticks his hand out and makes a grabbing motion. It takes Aziraphale a moment to realize he’s after the pen. He hands it over, just a touch shy.</p>
<p>“You know,” the man says as he’s scrawling on the paper, “they do make biodegradable glitter.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Aziraphale responds as he takes the clipboard back.</p>
<p>“It’s what I typically use come Pride. See you around, Aziraphale,” the man says with a wink and then he’s gone, sauntering off down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Aziraphale looks down at the form and heat rushes to his cheeks. There’s a name, A.J. Crowley, and a phone number. There’s also a short message written in the margin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Call me</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>